


The Similarities Between Wake Me Up When September Ends and Hogwarts and the Wizarding World of Harry Potter

by 110900



Category: Green Day, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Green Day - Freeform, Hogwarts, Songfic-kind of, Wake Me Up When September Ends, harry potter fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/110900/pseuds/110900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seven years has gone so fast"-Wake Me Up When September Ends:Green Day<br/>Hogwarts is a school with seven years</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Similarities Between Wake Me Up When September Ends and Hogwarts and the Wizarding World of Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the similarities between Green Day's song Wake Me Up When September Ends and J. K. Rowlings Harry Potter Series.  
> -Possible triggers, read with caution

Wake Me Up When September Ends

Summer has come and passed-summer break does go quick  
The innocent can never last-in the real world?  
Wake me up when September ends-Hogwarts starts on September 1st

Like my father's come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast-Hogwarts is seven years  
Wake me up when September ends-Maybe it will finally set in that they graduated

Here comes the rain again-it rains a lot in the UK, currently it's thundering in Massachusetts  
Falling from the stars-Astronomy class anyone?  
Drenched in my pain again-maybe the last year was tough and rain reminds him of schooling and the pain that happened there  
Becoming who we are-growing into yourself after being conformed to be a certain person by your house and stereotypes and the influences of others

As my memory rests-thinking of all the times  
But never forgets what I lost-his virginity, no detention record?, his insides from puking after getting drunk at quidditch after parties  
Wake me up when September ends-

Summer has come and passed-as seasons do  
The innocent can never last-in the real world you have to know stuff  
Wake me up when September ends-

Ring out the bells again-the school bells perhaps?  
Like we did when spring began-the bells of graduation?  
Wake me up when September ends-

Here comes the rain again-Lol more rain, oh there's lighting now  
Falling from the stars-  
Drenched in my pain again-  
Becoming who we are-no house rivalries, houses don't (shouldn't) matter

As my memory rests-obliviate anyone?  
But never forgets what I lost-no darling that's what pensieves are for  
Wake me up when September ends-draught of the living dead?

Summer has come and passed-get a job loser  
The innocent can never last-y'all need some jobs  
Wake me up when September ends-

Like my father's come to pass-I'm sorry for your loss  
Twenty years has gone so fast-20-7=13, Think back to when Professor Trewlaney said about the number thirteen  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends

Curtesy of my friend:  
That song is about when his dad or something dies of cancer and hes waiting for the month of the death to end, but Harry Potter's parents died so…  
…too soon?  
Anyway thanks Rebecca

Hi! Hope you liked it. This storm is really ferocious by the way. 07/01/16 Oh goodness the power went out. Here comes the rain again. It also rains in Massachusetts. Have a nice day everyone! I love you all!


End file.
